Spirit Ring Magic
Spirit Ring Magic is a unique Magic System that very few Universes utilize. This form of magic is made to circumvent Stamina Limitations of a magic user. By absorbing the Souls of commonly Supernatural or otherwise Massive Creatures, an otherwise weak Magic User is able to draw upon and absorb more Mana than normal for far more devastating spells. As the universes that use this type of magic teeters between the Quartus and Secundus Magniverses, the actual number of times that this magic system is used is immensely rare due to the sheer "Spatial" distance between the two Magniverses. Mana Mana within the universes that utilize this form of Magic functions very similarly to Mana of Orion's Universe with a few key differences. One of the major aspects of Mana has "Quality". Between two equal Magic Casters in all aspects except Quality, the one with the higher quality would overpower the other. This can usually be visually seen by how "bright" one's Mana is for other Casters who sense the other's Mana with the darker the shade being the less qualitative. If read as a Frequency, higher quality Manas would have "Smoother" frequencies with less deviation. Quantity is the second major factor when it comes to Mana and Magic. Creatures are usually born with a set "Pool" of Mana that has two aspects to it; the Physical and the Spiritual. A Being's spiritual aspect is set from Birth and little can be done to change how much Mana it can contain. A being's spiritual Aspect is variable and can change depending on the physical size of the being in question. The larger the creature is, the more Mana they tend to have even if they have a smaller Spiritual pool as their physical size can make up for it. Kaiju usually has absolutely massive Spiritual Pools which is what forms the basis of Spirit Rings. How much a being can recover is also directly proportional to one's size. A normal Human could take weeks to recover after extremely exhaustive use of their mana while Kaiju can be drained of their Mana almost to the point of death and recover in under a day. Spirit Rings The Namesake of the Spirit Ring Magic; Spirit Rings are fundamentally created by fashioning the Soul of another Creature and attaching it to one's own without fusing it together. This allows an otherwise lesser being to utilize the increased quality and size of the Spirit Ring's Creature. A being can have more than one Spirit Ring with the usual maximum one can withstand being 13 Rings for a Human-Sized creature. Rings can be used in singulars or in combinations depending on the Ring's origin as well. When a being starts to use their Spirit Ring, the ring "materializes" above the user and floats down to around the abdomen area and is absorbed into them which gives them an Aura of the same colour as said ring(s). The Rings are then normally invisible with the exception for more intensive spells; then rings could be seen hovering just underneath the ankles of the user as it's use increases the density of the rings proper. Ring Colour The colour of Rings are extremely important as it denotes the age of the Creature and generally how pure it is as well as it's quantity. 10 Year (White Ring) Denoted by it's milky white colouration, White Rings are Rings formed from the Souls of beings of ages 0 to 99. These are usually the very first Ring a Magic Caster would wield and master before moving on to a 100 Year Ring. These Rings lack the "Special Abilities" that the higher level Rings yield and function little more than increasing a Mage's basic abilities further. 100 Year (Yellow Ring) Denoted by it's usually Neon-Yellow colouration, Yellow Rings are formed from the Souls of beings of ages 100 to 999. Most Magic Casters gain 2 to 5 of these in the span of their magical careers. These Rings possess Special Abilities that has no ties to Magic and are usually directly connected to the abilities of the Creature prior to it's conversion into a Spirit Ring; with the more dangerous the creature the more powerful the Special Ability. Unlike the later Colours, White Rings are able to "upgrade" into Yellow Rings by fusing two White Rings together to form an "Amalgamation Ring". These Rings tend to lack Special Abilities but make up for it by outclassing the regular Counterparts in terms of increasing a Mage's Mana Pool and Abilities. 1000 Year (Blue Ring) Denoted by it's Navy Blue colouration, Blue Rings are formed from the Souls of beings of ages 1000 to9999. Most Magic Casters gain about 2 of these in the span of their Magical Careers. These Blue Rings are usually the pinnacle of a Mage's magical career as beings of this level are usually extremely powerful and are also immensely rare with the possession of one making a person an overnight Hero. 10,000 Year (Red Ring) Denoted by it's Red Colouration, Red Rings are formed from the Souls of beings of ages 10,000 to 99,999. The possession of a single Red Ring essentially makes the Mage in question a World Ender and a being to be pleased in any form that one can lest their rage is incited. 100,000 Year (Silver Ring) Denoted by it's uniquely Silver Colouration, Silver Rings are formed from the Souls of beings of ages 100,000 to 999,999. These Rings and the mages that use them are on the level of Legends who can theoretically take on a small army of Red Ring users. Most Religions of Universes who utilize the Spirit Ring Magic System usually has Silver Ring Users as their Messiah/Saviour. Million Year (Black Ring) Denoted by it's Black Colouration, Black Rings are formed from the Souls of beings of ages 1,000,000 to 999,999,999. Only one Black Ring User has ever been known to exist on the Earths that utilize the Spirit Ring Magic System. Little is known about what a Black Ring entails but it seems to give a person a status similar to as if they were an Arch Angel of God himself. Ultra (Gold Ring) Denoted by it's Gold Colouration, Gold Rings are uniquely not formed by age but rather formed from the Soul of an Ultra. This Ring Type is commonly mistaken to be a Yellow Ring due to it's similar aspects without closer inspection. In terms of Spirit Rings, the Gold Ring is the pinnacle that Rings can be with almost perfect quality and insane Pools to draw upon. Minus Ring (Smoke Ring) Denoted by it's grey and smokey colouration, Minus Rings are not formed by age much like the Gold Ring but rather formed by a Soul that's been completely tainted by Minus Energy. These Rings range massively in strength depending on the original quality of the ring and the amount of Minus Energy. These rings are extremely difficult to control and can cause a being to delve into Madness should they be unable to handle their power. Ring Classifications Besides the colouration of a Ring, a Ring's Mana Pool and Mana Ability increase depends heavily upon their origins. Earthly Rings "Earthly Rings" don't refer to the actual Earth directly but more references the fact that these Rings are usually normal-sized Beings of Supernatural origin; making their Quality immensely high just a level under Kaiju but lacking in terms of quantity when compared. These Rings are usually made from Spirits and extend no more than half a meter away from the user with it's width usually being half a meter as well. Kaiju Rings "Kaiju Rings" like it's name implies are Spirit Rings created from Kaiju (Or less commonly Seijin). These Spirit Rings are of immense quality and have absolutely massive Mana Pools. Even if a Spirit Ring is formed into a White Ring from a Kaiju, the sheer boost of it far surpasses a theoretical Mage with 13 Earthly White Rings. Usually the requirement to do anything meaningful in the Military is to gain one Kaiju Ring which is normally gained by killing and taking the soul of a Child Kaiju as much as the ethics hurts the Mage in question. Divine Rings "Divine Rings" are Rings that are created from beings of Cosmic Origins; from powerful Kaiju who developed Space Travel to Ultras. These Rings are where most of the 10,000 Year Rings originate from and have extremely exotic special abilities. Spells Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts